The present invention relates to a lockable box for pre-recorded media, notably a DVD box.
Pre-recorded storage media such as digital versatile discs (DVDs) are usually put up for sale in a plastic box which carries information about the DVD as well as carrying sales promotional material or artwork to attract a purchaser. To prevent theft of the DVD from a store various lockable display containers have been proposed which house the DVD in its box and prevent a thief gaining access to the DVD without breaking the container or removing the container from the shop. The container can be fitted with alarm means so that it cannot be removed from the shop without actuating an alarm. Examples of such lockable containers are described in EP 0 312 172, EP 0 541 733, EP 0 666 954 and WO 00/61899. These display containers are effective but they increase the bulk of the product on display.
Known products provide a locking member which is externally applied to the box. With such products, the box cannot be shrink-wrapped for xe2x80x9csell-throughxe2x80x9d, as there is then no means of removing the locking member without damaging the packaging. The locking members are also subject to being tampered with. Once the locking member has been removed in order to unlock the box (in a rental situation) it has to be safely stored for re-use later on. If the locking member is lost, the box can no longer be secured.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved lockable disc box.
The present invention provides a lockable box for a DVD or other pre-recorded data carrier. The box has at least two releasably interengageable locking members which, when interengaged, prevent the box from being opened. The locking members are entirely contained within the box when the box is closed, and they can be disengaged only with the use of a special tool.
It is preferred that the box is a DVD box, and the invention will be described with reference to this embodiment. However, it will be understood that the invention is also applicable to other pre-recorded data carriers, for example compact discs (CDs), videos and tape cassettes.
The DVD box may be supplied to Record Label and Film Studio Companies as original packaging, filled with product and then sent to a retailer in either a locked or an unlocked state.
Unlike existing products, which require a manual action to insert (lock) or remove (unlock) the locking member, the disc box of the present invention can be locked and unlocked in a hands-free manner. By incorporating a ferrous element in a movable locking member, the box may be locked and unlocked by swiping it against a suitable strong magnet.
The box comprises a first box member and a second box member which are adjustable between a closed position in which they co-operate to define a substantially closed box, and an open position in which the inside of the box is accessible to permit a disc to be inserted into or removed from the box. Each box member has a locking member, and at least one of the locking members is adjustable between a locked position in which, when the box members are in the closed position, the locking members interengage so as to prevent the box from being opened, and an unlocked position in which the locking members permit the box members to be moved from the closed position to the open position. The two co-operating locking members comprise a locking mechanism.
The locking member on each box member could be movable relative to the box member. However it is preferred that one locking member is movable and the other is fixed relative to its box member. In a preferred embodiment, the movable locking member is pivotable between the locked and unlocked positions.
One of the locking members may be provided with a hole or recess in which the other locking member is disposed when the box is locked.
In another preferred embodiment, the movable locking member is slidable between the locked and unlocked positions. By providing each end of the slidable locking member with a ferrous element, locking and unlocking may be carried out means of a single swipe along an appropriate edge of the box.
Although the invention may employ only one locking mechanism, it is preferred that more than one locking mechanism, preferably two locking mechanisms, are provided. This preferred embodiment permits all three free edges of a conventional hinged DVD box to be locked.
In the preferred embodiment where one locking member of a pair is fixed and the other is movable, both movable locking members may conveniently be provided on the same box member. However, it would also be possible to provide one movable locking member on each box member.
The interior of the box may be provided with an electronic tag of a type known per se which activates an alarm system if an attempt is made to remove the DVD box from the store. It is particularly preferred that the tag (3 in FIG. 2) may be remotely deactivated by electronic means. This permits the DVD box to be sold in shrink wrapping (5 in FIG. 2) and to be both unlocked and alarm-deactivated at the point of sale without removing the wrapping. Suitable electronic tags are known in the art.
Other aspects and benefits of the invention will appear in the following specification, drawings and claims.